themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 15
Episode 15 is set on the day of Giroro & Dororo's wedding, which gets disrupted when Keroro falls deathly ill. Episode Summary Keroro proves that the best time to become fatally ill is on the day of your best friends' wedding. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Dororo: ThornBrain *Keroro: Mugiwara Yoshi *Tamama: ThornBrain *Giroro: ThornBrain *Natsumi: LillyLivers *Fuyuki: ThornBrain *Kululu: Jpace92 *Aki: LillyLivers Other voices *Raiden: BigTUnit1 *EKG: MrFailGame (Joke credit) Music Used *"Knight Errant" - Ren and Stimpy OST - Opening *"Alphen10000" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Meeting room *"Tekno Gunsou" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Fuyuki enters *"Lost in the Sky" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Keroro's dramatic sick scenes *"Sleepwalk" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Aki at work *"Spacewalk" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Second sick-Keroro scene, ending *"Feroro Fresh" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Wedding Sgt Frog Episodes Used *Episode 110A Development Notes Scriptwriting began December 9, 2011 and was completed December 12. Tempe's art contributions were all completed December 15. All voices recorded between then and the beginning of editing on December 19; editing was completed December 23, and the video was uploaded the following midnight for Christmas Eve. After this episode the team took an indefinite break from SFA before finally returning in April 2012. Post-Credits *Part 1: Keroro begins a monologue that leads into a scene near the end of the main episode. *Part 2: Giroro & Dororo's wedding, with Kululu presiding as minister. All artwork drawn by new team artist Tempe. Joke References and Explanations SPOILER WARNING The following has numerous spoilers for the episode. It is recommended that you watch the episode before reading any further. Episode Running Gags, Series Running Gags, and Callbacks *Thorn hid the covers of his five favorite albums by The Fall in the background, in order from #1 favorite to #5: **''Hex Enduction Hour'' is between Tamama's and Giroro's seats at the beginning of the episode. Previously appeared in Episode 8. **''The Wonderful and Frightening World of The Fall'' is above the bathroom door when Fuyuki goes to find Keroro. **''Country on the Click'' is on the coffee machine in Aki's office. **''Dragnet'' is stickered onto Kululu's laptop. **''Perverted By Language'' is in the TV before Aki enters the room. *Dororo's first line references his and Giroro's conversation at the end of Episode 7, in itself acknowledging the drastic change in their relationship since then. **The line foreshadows Keroro's illness, the implication of it being that the two commited a mutiny; Kululu later reveals he gave Keroro one of Dororo's cold viruses. *Giroro's first line references his apparent transvestism. **His nervousness is later directly seen during the wedding. This was partially inspired by Thorn's sister's wedding, where she could be seen visibly shaking, though Giroro's nervousness is much more exaggerated. *Keroro washes the glass with a variation of the "Running, running, running"/"Walking, walking walking" song from Best Wishes Abridged and SFA7. *"Raiden likes this status!" is a more direct reference to Facebook, Raiden himself being a talking Facebook/Twitter feed. *Keroro apologizes for peeing on Natsumi's dream carpet, a direct reference to Tamama's daydream in Episode 8. *Giroro repeats Joriri's "Burpeedeeburr" from Episode 11 while on the phone to Aki. *Keroro's reveals in the Post-Credits: **"Mois, I forget you're here sometimes" is a joke about her character being relegated to very minor status in recent episodes. **"Tamama, you actually are pregnant" is not a callback, but is instead left open to interpretation. **"Dororo, I bought your little brother" is a callback to Episode 8, where Dororo hints at selling his little brother for cash. **"Fuyuki, I'm your uncle and I heard what you said" is a callback to Episode 5, wherein Fuyuki laments about never having an uncle. *MrFailGame is credited as the EKG. *Dororo and Giroro both wear the wedding dresses during the wedding. This is a play on the idea of either of them "wearing the pants" in their relationship: Dororo is far too physically and emotionally feeble to be the "man", and Giroro is a transvestite so he likely wouldn't be either. Also, part of the development of their friendship involved them reaching equal ground with each other, so their marriage would reflect this as well. *The first line of Giroro's poem is "Randolph's" poem from Other People's Wedding Videos Abridged. Other Jokes and References *Keroro sings "Time of My Life" while drowning in the bathtub. *The first scene with Keroro lying in bed parodies similar inspirational scenes in television and films. *Keroro sings and mangles "Mary had a Little Lamb" in the second scene with him lying in bed. *The second line of Giroro's poem, "A clown will not basement and throw me in the bite me" is a quote from Vorhias' popular YouTube Poop "A Clown is Not a Big Pie". Reception As of New Year's Eve, 2011, the episode had 92 "likes", 7 "dislikes", and 63 "favorites" - as of August 14, 2016 it has 617 likes and 34 dislikes. The wedding scene was often singled out by commenters, either as an episode highlight or as a point where their views of the Sgt Frog characters were shattered. Additional Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of artwork by team artist Tempe. Tempe previously appeared in-person in the Post-Credits of SFA13, it being a clip of him recording himself falling backwards down a hill. **Tempe practiced the drawings for a few days before drawing every panel in one day. *This was the last video to maintain TheMidnightFrogs' one-abridged-video-per-month streak since SFA4, as the team would go on a hiatus before SFA16. The streak lasted 14 months. *The writers initially did not intend for Giroro & Dororo's wedding to happen so soon after SFA14, planning to instead have the two think it over for a few episodes. However they joked that the stack of papers Dororo held in the opening (originally a very good invasion plan of Keroro's) were wedding invitations. Also, because the writers wanted to use this episode to end 2011 on a high note, especially since the series would go on an indefinite hiatus after the episode's completion, the idea of Keroro dying and ruining Giroro & Dororo's wedding made turning Episode 15 into the wedding episode too good to pass up. *Kululu has a noticeably apathetic attitude during the wedding scene. When GhostTC was brought in as his original voice actor, this was the attitude the writers intended for him, though he gravitated back towards crazy when Jpace92 became the VA. *Some of the episode was discussed in the 27th episode of TheMidnightFrogs Podcast. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged episodes